1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorption type heat pump system suitable for heating a room or a space corresponding thereto and producing hot water for hot water supply and heating purposes and cold water for cooling said room or said space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of absorption type heat pump system: one is an air cooling type using Freon (trade name) or ammonia as a refrigerant and the other is a water cooling type using water or alcohol as a refrigerant.
An absorption type heat pump system is intended to draw off heated air for heating purposes or hot water by utilizing heat released from the condenser or absorber. Thus, in an air cooling type heat pump system, it becomes necessary to install the absorber and the condenser in the room and lines connecting them with the generator and evaporator installed outside the room are large in number and complex in arrangement. This gives rise to the following problems:
(1) A refrigerant has a high pressure differential between its pressure of vaporization and pressure of condensation, so that the heat pump cycle has a low efficiency and the solution pump has great boosting work to perform.
(2) To provide comfort by heating requires a rise in the temperature of the ejected air. This raises condensation pressure and absorption temperature, and the absorber becomes low in pressure and high in temperature. This causes a reduction in the efficiency of the cycle.
(3) Freon is lower in the latent heat of vaporization than water and requires a greater amount in circulation as a refrigerant to achieve the same heating capabilities. This increases the power required for operating the solution pump.
(4) Ammonia is deleterious and unable to be led into the room for practical purposes.
(5) It becomes necessary to use an indoor heat exchanger of large size and complex construction.
A water cooling type heat pump system has the following problems:
(1) It is impossible to utilize as a heat source the heat possessed by outdoor air which is inexhaustible.
(2) A heat source of below 0.degree. C. having the risk of freezing, it is only a heat source of above 0.degree. C. that can be utilized.